Imperfection
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: In the eyes of Riku, everything is an imperfection. The sky is too blue, the grass is too green, the ocean isn’t warm enough… and Sora is actually a sick-minded pervert. Oneshot. SoRokuRiku, OOCness and overall randomness.


MHC: …no comment. I've just been sorta sad lately. I wanna write random stuff.

-+-

**Imperfection**

-+-

In the eyes of Riku, everything is an imperfection.

The sky is too blue, the grass is too green, the ocean isn't warm enough, the sunset is lacking purple… and Sora is actually a sick-minded pervert.

This single comment alone would send all of his friends into a roar of laughter—all except Roxas, who would nervously avert his gaze, bring his hand up to his mouth and nibble mindlessly on one of his finger-nails. Logically, boys don't have long fingernails; girls are usually the only ones who would actually waste precious seconds of their lives to file down the troublesome things. But Roxas? His nails were almost as long as a typical look-obsessed female.

Riku also found his terrible habit of nail-biting an imperfection.

Ever since Sora had figured out a way to separate himself from Roxas—with many thanks to Merlin, Cleon and Valerie—Roxas had begun this horrible habit. And this is where the theory of Sora being a sick-minded pervert begun.

Roxas would only start gnawing on his feminine finger-tips when he was nervous or when Sora was around. Roxas hardly ever ripped the hole thing off, he just softy chewed on it; cautious not to bite down too hard.

"Stop it," Riku scolded the blonde one day. "That's disgusting."

Roxas nibbled on his nail even more. "I can't,"

The silver-haired boy raised an aluminum eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, can you not?"

"That question," Roxas mused, popping the digit out of his mouth and looking over his thumbnail, "Is rhetorical."

There was a second's pause, as Riku thought over the blonde's comment, while the other boy continued to examine his thumb.

"…Sora…?" Riku wondered aloud, causing the blonde's thumb to fly up to his mouth for another gnawing session. (An anime fan would say he was somewhat copying L from DeathNote.)

"I KNEW IT!" Riku beamed; raising an accusing finger at Roxas. "Sora is doing naughty things to you!"

Roxas immediately stopped his chewing and withdrew his thumbnail from his lips. "What are you, a 7 year-old?" He scoffed, "Who the hell your age uses 'doing naughty things' aside from a prostitute or Kairi?" His expression softened into a look of contemplation as he tapped his chin in thought. "Come to think of it, the two are practically the same…"

"Okay, okay! So Sora is doing things to you that would be frowned upon in most societies?"

With a mischievous smirk, Roxas answered in a voice laced in sarcasm, "But Sora isn't a cannibal!"

Riku did a face-palm before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Okay you nail-biting little emo kid…" Roxas twitched angrily at this, "Is Sora nailing you or sexually harassing you or _what_?I just want to know what the hell he does that makes you bite your goddamned nails!"

"That's easy." Roxas spoke past the nail in between his teeth, "Oh and, that's another rhetorical question." Riku glared, obviously unsatisfied with the answer, and Roxas sighed as he pulled the ligament away from his mouth. "Okay, to be truthful, Sora—"

"Yes?" Both boys turned to see a very bored-looking Sora had walked into the room.

"Hey Sora. Riku was just asking me why I bite my nails." Roxas chirped; the nails of his pointer and middle finger pressed between his teeth.

Riku was about to intercept, but Sora cut him off. "Oh that? Psht, rhetorical question." Sora grinned widely before prominently winking at Roxas, "I told him it looks sexy."

Riku's jaw dropped and Roxas winked back just before Sora turned to leave. "Well, I'm outta here. And Roxas, it'd be even sexier if you threw in a little tongue action." Just as the brunette left, Roxas paused to think what he said over. Parting his lips, the blonde slowly lapped at the tips of his digits before shrugging.

Riku blinked at him as he did this, and felt his own face heat up. It did look quite arousing now that he thought of it… the older boy shook his head to dispel the mental image. There was no way in _hell_ he was getting into Sora's sick kink!

So why couldn't he look away?

"Enjoying the show, Riku?" Roxas purred in mock-suggestion, obviously noticing the other boy's gaze, and Riku snapped out of his daze.

"I… no! It's just so… yuck!"

Roxas smiled before turning away, "You keep telling yourself that."

As the blonde said this, Riku thought to himself:

'When has an imperfection been so sexy?'


End file.
